


happy now?

by Freecure



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beginning of KH3 Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Outfit Changes, Riku being love struck, Takes place during KH 2.9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freecure/pseuds/Freecure
Summary: Somehow, Riku ended up being the first person to see Sora’s makeover.





	happy now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really casual and uhhh... enjoy? i've been in this fandom since the beginning and this is my first fanfic in it. i should be arrested.

Being the one and only audience member for an impromptu makeover _wasn’t_ how Riku had been planning to spend his evening. A warm meal and ten hours of sleep had been the first thing to come to mind after spending days in the Realm of Darkness, but instead Sora had arrived and thrown all of his plans out the window.

Sora, absolutely radiating with cheer and excitement, had basically dragged Riku back to their shared room so he could model his new clothes for Riku. And Riku, being as hopelessly in love as he was, could only sigh and let himself be pulled up the stairs. His dreams of food and sleep were, sadly, pushed to the side.

“This is gonna be great!” Sora said, hauling the suitcase with his clothes into the bathroom. “I hope my new outfit looks as good as yours.” He turned on the light and gasped, poking his head out to grin at Riku. “What if we match?”

Riku smiled fondly. “You’d really be fine with matching with me?”

Sora looked offended. “Course I would! Haven’t we always kinda matched?” He leaned against the doorframe, expression thoughtful as he crossed his arms. “Like… wasn’t yellow our thing? All three of us? And then you always took it to the next level—”

“ _Sora_ —”

“—with how much you wore. Riku, you were _really_ into yellow. You looked good in it though, so—”

“Can you—” Riku motioned with his hand, turning his face so Sora couldn’t see his blush. “Can you start your makeover thing now?”

Sora jumped to attention, his hands balled into fists as his excitement soared again. “Right! Sorry, okay.” He turned into the bathroom, closed the door, and Riku could finally blush and freak out in peace.

He was sitting on Sora’s bed, the comforter and sheets nearly the same shade of blue as his eyes. Riku’s heart was still racing, but as he looked around their shared room, memories of their adventures together calmed him. The night before the Mark of Mastery exam when Sora hadn’t been able to sleep and he and Riku had talked and laughed until passing out. Afterwards, when Riku held Sora’s hands in his own and told him genuinely that he _was_ a keyblade master no matter what anyone said.

The look on Sora’s face when he’d told Riku how proud he was of him. The near to bursting feeling in Riku’s chest when he heard those words and saw the emotion in Sora’s eyes.

“Holy shit!” Sora shouted from inside the bathroom. Riku stood quickly, crossing the room in two long strides and knocking on the door before he could stop himself.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Riku didn’t bother hiding the worry in his voice, which was a good thing because Sora opened the door immediately.

“Nothing! Sorry, It’s just—” He smiled sheepishly and held up the jacket from his new outfit. “I’m going to look _amazing_ in this.”

Riku sighed in relief, but his expression turned to one of mild annoyance. “Sora…”

To his credit, Sora did look honestly apologetic. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said softly. He held up the jacket again with a critical eye. “ _And_ I’m sorry there’s no yellow on this jacket. There goes our tradition.”

Riku touched at the sleeve of the jacket, turning it over in his hand while trying to hold in his laughter at Sora’s expression. “Haven’t you always had yellow on your shoes?”

“I kinda wanted to move past that,” Sora said disappointingly.

Riku shrugged. “I liked your yellow shoes, Sora.”

“Then I'm fine with it,” Sora decided, pulling a complete 180 and making Riku laugh.

“Is that all it takes?” Riku asked, laughter interrupting his words. “As long as I like it, you’ll wear it?”

“I mean, yeah, mostly,” Sora answered. “Why do you think I wanted you to be the first to see my new outfit?”

Riku nearly collapsed against the door. He placed a hand on the door frame to steady himself, hoping it came off as a nonchalant gesture instead of a keyblade master unable to handle his emotions.

Sora didn’t seem to be faring any better. He kept avoiding Riku’s eyes, which wasn’t hard because Riku couldn’t bring himself to look into Sora’s, but his cheeks were tinged pink and his smile was nervous.

“Oh. Well...” Riku berated himself at the terrible attempt at continuing the conversation. Luckily, Sora pitied him and handled it himself.

“I’ll get ready now,” he said, finally looking in Riku’s eyes. “Go sit down and get pumped! You won’t recognize me once I emerge.”

“Emerge?” Riku tilted his head. “Where’d you hear that?”

Sora scratched his cheek. “I think Jiminy said it once?” He shrugged, pinning Riku with a challenging stare. “My vocabulary is expanding and you better prepare yourself, Riku!”

“Prepare myself for what, a vocab test?”

“No!” Sora pouted, then reconsidered. “Wait, _yes_.”

“Oh my god,” Riku began, shaking his head in disbelief. He ushered Sora back into the bathroom, pulling on the door to close it. “Put on your clothes.”

Sora began to move backward into the bathroom, his jacket in hand, but he didn’t close the door completely. A strip of light was allowed to peek through. Riku fixated on the detail, a weird feeling in his chest.

He moved back toward Sora’s bed, collapsing onto the sheets that smelled of ocean air and mangos. He could faintly hear Sora struggling to get his clothes on, muttering to himself in the cute way he sometimes did. The exhaustion quickly caught up to Riku. He nearly fell asleep before he heard the sound of the creaking bathroom door.

“Riku, are you falling asleep?” Sora asked, sounding sympathetic and disappointed at the same time. “I wanted to ask what happened in the Realm of Darkness.”

Riku turned his head, staring at the sad puppy dog eyes Sora was giving him. He pushed himself to sit up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to clear the fog of sleep from his mind. He’d really underestimated just how tired he was. “It wasn’t much…” Riku said, trying to downplay it. He didn’t want to trouble Sora when he already had so much on his plate.

Sora gripped the side of door and frowned. “It was enough to break your keyblade. I wanna know!”

Right. His keyblade. Riku could feel it’s absence like a hole in his heart. He still had the makings, he knew that, but it stunned him when he opened his palm and nothing came. A desperate call that needed an answer. He knew King Mickey and Yen Sid had a solution, but until then, he was stumped. What was a keyblade master without a _keyblade_?

“Well…” Riku stalled, biting his bottom lip. “The heartless joined together and formed this… tower. It was _huge_ and—”

“A _tower_?!” Sora gasped, opening the door fully and treating Riku to the sight of him in his black tank top and boxers.

Riku held his composure, though his heart was doing flips in his chest. He gripped the comforter and tried to focus on _anything_ besides the sight of Sora’s collarbone and the top of his pectorals. He raised his eyes to look at Sora’s own, forcing himself to speak. “Why aren’t you dressed?”  

Completely oblivious to Riku’s turmoil, Sora stepped out of the bathroom and placed his hands on his hips. “Riku, if you can’t handle me in my boxers, then you don’t deserve me when my swag is off the charts.”

A cross between a laugh and a cough left Riku’s mouth, his eyes on Sora and his totally serious expression. He couldn’t do this. It was too much. Sora looking determined and stern while wearing boxers with a puppy pattern on them. Riku had a limit and Sora had just passed it.

“Will I ever _see_ your swag?” Riku asked, a goofy smile on his face. “Are you _ever_ going to put on your outfit? Because it seems like—”

“It’s not like you haven’t seen me in boxers before!” Sora said, getting defensive. “Besides, I’m invested in your story and frankly, you could be doing a better job at telling it. Where’s the emotion?”

“ _What_ …?” Riku covered his face with his hands, utterly exasperated but amused at the same time. “Sora, I swear…”

“Hey, Riku,” Sora called, snapping his fingers until Riku actually looked up at him. The brunette gave him a dazzling smile and pointed at Riku with finger guns. “You love me and you know it.”

It was probably the smile that sent Riku into a haze, caught up in his feelings and the presence of the person he cared about most. He smiled at Sora, tenderly and with more emotion than he was used to showing. “Yeah,” he breathed.

The air grew tense between them. Riku, screaming at himself for actually responding and Sora, staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Riku.

Riku eyed the bedroom door. Would he make it worse if he ran?

Sora cleared his throat in that awkward 'let’s move on' type of way and Riku wanted to disappear. “Keep going,” Sora said, making a motion with his hand. “The story, I mean.” He slowly moved back into the bathroom, his eyes never leaving Riku’s. “I’ll get dressed. Last interruption, promise.”

Riku was still freaking out on the inside, wondering if Sora was actually going to follow up on what he’d said or drop it. The look Sora was giving him… It wasn’t unkind or dismissive. Riku wasn’t sure what he was seeing, but he stayed where he was despite every part of him saying _run_.

“Uh, so, we fought the tower but it overpowered us,” Riku continued, his heart going a mile a minute. He could feel the sweat on the back of his neck, his palms, his face. “I got swallowed by the heartless and then…” Riku trailed off, his thoughts turning from embarrassment and fear to his encounter in the Realm of Darkness. “I heard a voice.”

Sora was silent for all of two seconds before he broke his promise. “Who was it? Do you know?”

Riku hesitated. “Yeah, but… it’s someone you don’t remember.”

“What?” Sora peaked his head out but didn’t open the door further. “What’s that mean?”

Riku smiled at him, sitting back on his hands. “It’s not important.”

Sora narrowed his eyes but didn’t push, which Riku was thankful for. He had no idea how to fill Sora in on everything that happened during that year, or if he even _should_.

“But how did your keyblade break, then?” Sora asked, his head disappearing back into the bathroom. There was a thud, probably him stumbling into the wall, and then more muttering.

“The heartless probably broke it. When I came to, Mickey pointed out that it was broken,” Riku explained.

Sora was quiet and the silence stretched on. Riku was hesitant to speak. He was still reeling from his confession earlier.

“That’s a shame,” Sora murmured finally, the words nearly too quiet to hear. “I liked that keyblade, and I know you did, too.”

Riku mulled that over, his hands gripping the sheets as he heard water running in the bathroom sink. He had no idea Sora had liked that keyblade, but… it was significant. A reminder of another time and another him. He and Sora had come a long way.

“Well, when I get a new one, I’ll show it to you first to make sure you like it,” Riku told him, staring down at his boots. It was the least he could do to repay the favor.

“ _Really_?!” Sora boomed excitedly from the bathroom, his voice echoing. A large thud followed his words, then the door closed completely. Riku watched with a tiredly amused expression.

“Yeah,” he replied. His crossed his feet at the ankles, racking his brain for another topic. He needed something to keep Sora talking and distracted from what had happened earlier. But then there was a bustle of movement and sound coming from the bathroom. The sink turned on and off, the drawers and cabinets were opened and closed, Sora cursed quietly and something clattered on the sink top.

Riku raised an eyebrow, about to ask what was going on but Sora interrupted him.

“Okay, I’m ready!” Sora called.

“Really?” Riku said, unable to hide the amusement in his voice. “You sure? No last minute changes?”

There was silence for a few seconds and then Sora cleared his throat. “All good!”

“Well, come out then,” Riku told him, turning on the bed to face the bathroom door.

“Wait, no drumroll?” Sora asked incredulously.

“Sora, there’s nothing to...” Riku looked around the bedroom floor and found a discarded book on ice magic. He leaned down and picked up the heavy tome, setting it on his lap and obliging Sora with his requested lackluster fanfare.

After making Riku hit an old dusty book for over a minute, Sora burst out of the bathroom door with his hands on his hips and a dashing smile on his face. “Ta da!” Sora beamed. He presented his new outfit with a new haircut to match.The outfit had his signature colors of red and black, and his shoes had yellow on them as they always did. The crown necklace that had hung around his neck for years remained in its proper place. The silver metal shining against his chest. He’d changed his hair, too. His bangs were tamed and brushed to the side instead of the usual spikes. Sora was clearly going for a more mature look and he’d _nailed_ it.  

Riku was aware that his eyes roamed for longer than was necessary. He knew that the silence was stretching on and he hadn’t said anything. The thing was that Sora looked _amazing_ , and he was dealing with that in his own stunned, shameless way.

“Riku?” Sora asked, his arms beginning to fall to his sides. “You don’t like it?”

That was so far from the truth that Riku stood up and closed the distance between them in three steps. He grabbed Sora’s hands before they fell completely. “No – I mean, _yes_ , I like it. You look _amazing_ , Sora.” Riku was hesitant to look into his eyes after his confession, but Sora moved his head into Riku’s sight until their eyes met.

“You really think so?” Sora questioned, soaking up the praise. Riku nearly went blind from looking at Sora’s sparkling smile. He turned away, his cheeks pink and his palms sweaty. He wanted to let go of Sora’s hands, but in the short time Riku had been holding them, Sora had intertwined their fingers.

“Y-yeah,” Riku murmured. “Yellow shoes and all.”

“Good!” Sora chirped. He squeezed Riku’s hands and took a step closer. There was little distance between them and Riku’s mouth went dry. “I wanted to look as amazing as you do.”

Riku stood there frozen in disbelief. His heart was ringing in his ears, his face was impossibly hot. It wasn’t normal for him to feel so warm, was it? And the lightheadedness was new.

“Sora…” Riku whispered, because it was the only thing he could manage. It was the one thing he was sure of when his body was overheating and his heart decided to drop a new album in his chest.

Sora smiled at him, smaller but amazing all the same. “Your hair looks nice, too. Of course you’d be able to pull off so many styles.”

It was only three styles by Riku’s count – short, long, and medium length – but he appreciated the compliment all the same. There was so much to take in. They were _still_ holding hands. They hadn’t stopped and Sora was looking up at him with those deep blue eyes and Riku couldn’t breathe.

Then Sora looked downward, sparing Riku and allowing him to take a much needed breath. “Y’know… what you said before…”

Oh, god. Riku snapped to attention. He tried to pull his hands away, take a step back but Sora’s grip was like steel and he was _not_ letting go. “Sora, look, about that. I—”

“Let me finish,” Sora interrupted. He looked up at Riku, eyes caring and kind. “Please.”

Riku closed his mouth and stood in silence. What had happened so far had to mean something, right? He glanced down at their intertwined hands. It had to mean _something_.

“I was really surprised!” Sora told him, looking bashful and embarrassed. “I thought I’d be the one to say if first ‘cuz, no offense Riku, but you don’t talk about your feelings a lot.”

Wait.

Riku’s brain needed a moment to catch up, replaying Sora’s words over and over in his head until he understood them fully.

Sora kept rambling, unaware that Riku was in shock. “I wasn't sure when I was going to tell you. I thought maybe after the final battle because we’d have time to talk, but then I thought _before_ might be better but now I have to go on this adventure so—”

“Hold on,” Riku uttered, his voice quiet and soft. “Sora, what are you… What are you saying?”

They looked at each other, a moment of confusion passing between them. Then Sora laughed, a bright burst of amusement that pierced through the disbelief and fear in Riku’s heart.

“I’m saying I love you too, Riku!”

Riku could only stare helplessly at Sora as those words reverberated in his heart. He felt his legs shaking, his knees buckling and he fell to his knees in front of Sora. Their fingers were still intertwined and Riku held onto that connection for dear life. Sora loved him. He _loved_ him!

Sora’s blush had completely covered his face up to his ears, but he was still smiling at Riku. “Wow… We switched, huh?”

“I love you, Sora,” Riku whispered breathlessly. He tugged gently on Sora’s hands, sweaty and calloused but wonderful all the same. “I _love_ you.”

“ _Riku_!” Sora whined, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He lowered himself to the floor in front of Riku, tears welling up in his eyes. “I could barely take it the first time! You can’t just hit me with a double whammy like that!”

Riku laughed but it was so quiet and subdued, barely able to come out at all with how choked up he was. “I’m not apologizing,” he said, bringing Sora’s hand up to his cheek.

“I figured you wouldn’t.” Sora moved his fingers and gently touched the corner of Riku’s mouth. “Can I… try something?”

Riku raised an eyebrow. He felt the hesitant movement of Sora’s fingers against his bottom lip. He saw Sora’s eyes move down to his lips before darting back up to stare at Riku. A kiss, then. He wanted a kiss.

“ _Yes,_ ” Riku answered, already doing his part and leaning forward.

Sora’s expression turned shy, but he followed Riku’s lead in closing the distance between them. He could feel Sora’s breath on his face, could see every eyelash and piece of hair. Their lips were so close and Riku closed his eyes, his heart soaring already and their lips hadn’t even touched yet.

But when they did, Riku nearly fainted.

It was a quick kiss. A simple touch of their lips but Riku couldn’t be happier. Sora pulled back a little. His face was incredibly red and he looked apologetic. “Ah, sorry! I’ve never done this before…”

Riku smiled. He quickly moved forward and leaned his forehead against Sora’s. “No, no. It was perfect,” he told him, wanting to ease Sora’s fears. “Just like your outfit.”

Sora chuckled, their noses brushing together as he shook with laughter. “You’re getting all lovey-dovey on me, huh?”

Riku wasn’t ashamed of how corny he was being. After holding onto his feelings and being unsure of how Sora felt. After risking his life and fighting whoever he needed to in order to help him. After making the choice to dive into his heart and save him. Riku had finally… _accidentally_ told the person he loved most how he felt.

And Sora _loved him back_.

Riku felt a tear fall down his cheek and Sora frowned. He moved his thumb to wipe it, concern etched onto his face. But Riku was fine. _More_ than fine, really. He lifted Sora’s hand and kissed it tenderly, looking into the eyes he’s loved for years.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “And I’m not apologizing for that either.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if! you want to talk about the sweet boys pls hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/AspectedMalefic) or [tumblr](http://largeese.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
